


【翔润】Game Rules 29（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】Game Rules 29（ABO）

“都说了是脱臼！只是肩关节脱臼！”

看着樱井翔一脸“润你骗我你都受了这么严重的伤居然还轻描淡写地说脱臼我不信我不信我不信”的怨妇模样，松本润觉得自己都快要抓狂了。

明天就是截稿日，自己还有至少两万字没写，也不知道一只手要敲到猴年马月，现在还来了个添乱的。

妈的早知道就把门反锁起来了！松本润窝了一肚子火，恨不得揪着樱井翔的后衣领把人从三楼直接丢下去。

“不是尺骨骨折？”

“不是。”

“不是桡骨骨折？”

“不是！”

“不是肱骨骨折？”

“不是不是不是！”

“那……”

“樱井翔你要是再不闭嘴我就把你的下巴打折！”

松本润目露凶光，语气都恶狠狠地。

“小润你从来没这么跟我说过话……”樱井翔倒还委屈上了，嘴巴一瘪头一低，用上目线看着松本润，快四十岁的大老爷们硬摆出一副几岁孩子的无辜模样，看得松本润一阵胃疼。

于是拒绝交流，将注意力重新集中在了笔记本电脑的屏幕前。

“咕噜……”两个人的肚子同时叫了起来。

松本润显然也听到了这个腹腔奏鸣曲，虽然眼珠子没动，却悄悄红了脸，这这这……还是挺让人难为情的。

樱井翔什么都没说地就从沙发上站了起来，穿着拖鞋“噼里啪啦”地向厨房走去，然后就传来了拉开冰箱门和关上冰箱门的声音。

“你要干嘛？”沉默是金的原则秉承不下去了，松本润看着厨房的方向，扬声问道。

“给咱们做点吃的！”樱井翔很是兴致勃勃，就像得了新玩具的小朋友一样新奇。

“你会做饭？”松本润站起来走进厨房，“我怎么不知道？”

“你也知道，我原来是留学生嘛，留学生，做饭不是最基本的生存技能么。”樱井翔用云淡风轻的话掩饰着撒谎的心虚，因为生平第一次进厨房。

看着樱井翔一刀将长了几个芽的土豆剁成两半，想敲鸡蛋却将鸡蛋整个儿挤碎了蛋壳跟蛋液难舍难分，松本润朝天翻了个白眼，看来在撒谎吹牛逼这件事上，樱井翔也格外有天赋。

“樱井翔。”

“有！”

“把菜板上和料理台上这些乱七八糟的东西都扔到垃圾桶里，然后我们叫外卖。”

“……好。”

樱井翔点的是拉面，松本润点了份咖喱。

唏里呼噜吞面的时候，樱井翔总能感受到有一道目光在他身上瞟来瞟去，抬起头看向松本润，对方却只是拿着勺子在安安静静吃咖喱而已。

四五次之后，樱井翔就看出了端倪，自已的这碗拉面已经吃了一半了，松本润那份咖喱只被他吃掉了一点点。

一块胡萝卜从勺子上掉下去了，换来了松本润一副郁闷的表情。

再一次走进厨房，樱井翔拿了个叉子回来了，从松本润手里夺过勺子和那份被他戳的有些惨不忍睹的咖喱就挖了一大口送进嘴里。

松本润则捏着被樱井翔强塞进手里的叉子有些发愣，看了一眼换到面前的拉面，再看一眼吃咖喱吃得脸颊都鼓起来的樱井翔，“那是我的咖喱……”

连抗议的语气都不怎么坚定。

“现在是我的了，快吃！”咽下嘴里的饭菜，樱井翔回了他一句，然后就继续吃饭。

他现在算是看出来了，有人吃软不吃硬，松本润这家伙正好相反，态度强硬一点反倒能让他乖乖听话。

果然，虽然摆出一副不咋地的脸色，松本润没再说什么，左手别别扭扭地拿着叉子，开始吃这碗原本属于樱井翔的拉面。

面条很快就被捞干净了。

樱井翔隐隐有些后悔，自己刚才吃慢一点就好了……

喝了大半碗汤，松本润才有些满足地放下了碗。

把餐具都收拾到门外去方便外卖员来取，樱井翔做完这些就回到沙发上坐下，隔着茶几和坐在地毯上的松本润四目相对。

“能跟我说说吗，胳膊到底是怎么弄的？”

许是因为低血糖得到了缓解，也可能是那半碗拉面挽救了一下樱井翔在松本润心里的地位，总之，松本润没怎么犹豫地就说了。

 

本来昨天晚上回家之后打算洗个澡就动笔写脚本的，趁着第一手素材还没有被大脑的短期记忆区处理掉，可是樱井翔的意外出现和穷追不舍破坏了松本润的计划，他完全没有心情写任何东西了，于是洗了澡之后就睡觉了。

今天早上被电话吵醒他才想起来，上午应该去便利店打工的。匆匆忙忙出了门，在楼梯口踩到了不知是哪个缺德的扔的香蕉皮，右手拽着扶手才没有后脑勺着地，可是大力拉扯再加上寸劲儿，松本润只觉得右肩一阵剧痛。

这样的情况下显然是不能上工了，给店长打电话请假道歉，去社区诊所看病，检查之后被告知，肩关节脱臼。

医生给松本润的右肩进行复位和固定以后，就给他开了点止痛药，带着吊在胸前的右臂和一小袋药片回到家，打开电脑写稿子，一直到不速之客樱井翔闯进家门。

“你从智哥那里来的？”说完了自己上午的倒霉经历，松本润挑了挑眉毛，问樱井翔。

“你猜到了啊……”

“我只给了他一个人我家的备用钥匙，你说呢。”

“嘿嘿，我不知道嘛……”樱井翔傻笑了一下，看着仍板着长脸的松本润，他觉得自己有义务逗对方开心一下。

“说起来，我昨晚也挺倒霉的，大半夜巡警把我当做可疑人员带到派出所关了一宿……”樱井翔娓娓道来，见果然引起了松本润的兴趣，心下暗自得意，越发说得眉飞色舞。

“……男Alpha都挤在一个拘留室里，各种信息素乱飚，我旁边睡着一个满脸横肉的纹身大哥，估计都快两米高了，浑身腱子肉，信息素是一股加油站汽油的味道，我就挤在他里面的那个墙角，靠着墙坐着眼睛睁了一宿。第二天早上大哥被放出去，临走的时候还拍了拍我的肩膀，我也不知道他为什么这么干，反正差点没把我拍到地里面去。后来小舞的Omega来帮我交了保释金，也解释了我不是什么半夜在别人家门口晃荡的变态，她先回家了，我在这附近散了散步，就碰见了接龙儿放学的尼桑。”

最后，樱井翔也解释了为什么本来应该放在大野智那儿的钥匙现在在他手里。

“差点被拍到地里去……哈哈哈你是钉子他是锤子嘛……”对方的讲述戳中了松本润的笑点，樱井翔本身不矮，不过身边有个膀大腰圆的两米大汉这么一衬托，估计跟豆芽菜没什么两样吧……松本润被自己的脑洞逗得上气不接下气。

一开始弥漫在两人周围的冰冷气氛，就随着这笑声，悄悄地解冻了。

“你还好意思笑我呢，为了写脚本居然去牛郎店里体验生活，真不知道到底是敬业还是傻大胆，假扮Beta万一露馅了怎么办？”樱井翔也半真半假地玩笑般将松本润去牛郎店的真实目的说了出来。

昨天晚上在拘留室里睡不着的时候他就冷静下来了，松本润衣服也没乱，酒也没喝多，冷静又游刃有余的模样，怎么看都不像是为了钱财什么都干的人，况且他最知道松本润的个性，当初在松本胜雄那样的欺压和侵犯之下，松本润也没有妥协过哪怕一次。

再说，就算真的是为钱所困不得不去风俗店那种地方工作，说到底，不还是因为他把几乎所有的钱都留在樱井家，而自己时隔四年才了解到真相吗。

樱井翔的话音刚落，松本润就把笑容都收了起来，没有了之前在牛郎店里被发现之后的理直气壮，反而带着被抓了包之后的不安。

“什么脚本……我就是觉得当牛郎来钱快所以才去的……你懂什么……”还死鸭子嘴硬呢。

“那你敢不敢告诉我，你刚才在写的是什么？”

“个人隐私我凭什么要告诉你！”

做贼心虚似的，松本润“砰！”地一声合上了笔电，冲着樱井翔色厉内荏。

……被人凶怎么还兴奋了，我该不会其实是个抖M吧？

看着对面盘腿坐在地毯上的Omega，樱井翔只觉得对方可爱极了。

“不告诉就不告诉吧哈啊……”嘟囔着还没说完，樱井翔就打了个大哈欠，两天一夜没睡觉，吃完饭之后就自然而然地犯困了。

“我在你沙发上眯一会儿小润……我三十多个小时没合眼了……”樱井翔闭着眼睛说着，顺势就倒在了那张小小的双人沙发上。

“起来。”松本润的声音自头上方响起。

“没关系你不打扰我睡觉……”

“可是你打扰我写东西。”

“我不打呼你也不是不知道……”

“你的存在本身就是干扰我的因素，凌晨就要交稿我没时间耽搁，给我进屋去睡。”

“好的！”樱井翔睁开眼睛就从沙发上蹦了起来，生怕松本润反悔似的飞快进屋关上了卧室的门。

人进了屋之后松本润才反应过来自己好像是被涮了，独自咬牙切齿一会儿，就一屁股重重坐回地毯上，掀开电脑，敲键盘不是一般的用力。

听着客厅中“噼里啪啦”泄愤一般地敲键盘声，樱井翔缩在松本润的被子里窃笑不已，忍不住再一次深吸一口气，让被子上沾染的信息素味道灌满自己的鼻腔。

那个味道，就仿佛，樱花树下，剥开的荔枝和芒果放了满满一大碗，正散发着诱人的气息。

没过几分钟，樱井翔就睡着了。

睡着之前还在心里盘算着，松本润，这一次你别想再逃了，死缠烂打死皮赖脸地也要让你回心转意，直至同意跟我复婚为止。

我也是个傻瓜，用了四年时间才发现，我远比想象中的要更加爱你。

 

樱井翔醒来的时候天已经完全黑透了，看了一下手机，快要十点了。

而松本润还保持着同一个姿势坐在茶几前，聚精会神地用一只手打字，连水都没给自己倒一杯。

“啊……”樱井翔突然出手戳到松本润盘起来的大腿上，让他没忍住地叫了出来，那调子，怎么听怎么色情，还浑身触了电似的抖了一下。

“赶紧把腿伸直了，早就麻了吧？真是的，也不知道你是怎么照顾自己的……”樱井翔可顾不上分辨松本润的声音有多勾人，没好气地说着的同时还顺手合上了笔电。

“我还没保存……”

“软件不会崩溃的。”

“嘶——”腿盘了太长时间都没有感觉了，现在一点一点伸直的时候，松本润深切地感觉到，血液重新奔流在腿部，还伴随着针扎似的刺痛，让他忍不住倒吸了一口冷气。

樱井翔示意他躺在地毯上，帮他按摩，把松本润按得嗷嗷直叫。

“翔君，翔君你轻点……嘶哎呦——”也不直呼“樱井翔”了，也不硬邦邦地叫“樱井桑”了 ，松本润不自觉地用上了以前的称呼，连奶音都飚了出来。

“别动！胳膊还伤着呢你是不是忘了！”樱井翔则沉着脸呵斥，实际上心里都要乐开花了，多久没听松本润这么称呼自己“翔君”了？要忍住，一定要忍住，否则就，就……

就怎么样呢？

樱井翔其实不知道会怎么样。

也许是潜意识地觉得，如果叫松本润看穿了自己的歪心思，他一定会被赶出去的。

那可不行。

所以他不动声色，一直按到松本润不再出声，表情变得正常了为止。

然后去厨房给他倒了满满一杯水。

松本润接过杯子，一口气干了。

樱井翔拿着电脑做到沙发上，打开屏幕，之前没写完的文档就跳了出来。

还没到自动锁屏的时间。

“……旁边的猪头男噘着嘴非要玩‘亲亲’的游戏，俊太郎一边笑得暧昧，一边把手中的酒杯往猪头男嘴边递去……”刚看了一行，电脑屏幕就被猛地拍了下去，差点夹了樱井翔的手。

“樱，井，翔！”Alpha抬头，对上了一双几欲喷火的眼睛。

“要不要考虑合作一下？”樱井翔说得云淡风轻，“你来说，我来写，我看后面还有一大半没写吧，你不怕赶不上deadline？”

“……”果然，本来一脸怒火的松本润开始纠结了，思来想去好半天，最终一脸不情愿地接受了对方的提议。

“事先说好了啊，从你开始打第一个字起，你就是个哑巴，想吐槽想笑都给我憋着，听见了没有？”松本润一屁股坐到樱井翔旁边，看都没看他，脸色臭臭地，语气也十分不好。

“遵命，松本大人。”樱井翔重新打开电脑屏幕，承诺得郑重其事。

“……你开始写吧，另起一段，‘俊太郎好不容易赶上了最后一班地铁，却见到了自己的初恋，和一个十分美丽的女性Omega坐在一起，那个女人的怀里还抱着一个婴儿……’”

键盘敲击发出的轻微声响结合着松本润低沉的嗓音，融合成了一曲夜的交响乐，两个人并肩坐在双人沙发上，画面是那么的和谐。

如果此刻定格，本身就足以构成漫画中的情节了，偏当事人一无所觉，一个将注意力集中在了正在创作的漫画脚本上，一个将全副心思都放在了键盘和屏幕中，生怕自己打错了什么。

几公里外的某间公寓里，相叶久治已经睡了，二宫和也正玩游戏玩得不亦乐乎，相叶雅纪拿着手机来到客厅，坐到了他那个现在窝成一小团的Omega身边。

“智哥刚才给我发邮件，说樱井桑抢了放在他家里的小润公寓的钥匙走了。”

“八成是他自己主动给那个樱井翔的吧。”二宫和也冷笑一声，手上飞快按动游戏手柄的动作并没有因此停下来，眼睛也紧盯着电视，“没准樱井翔正在小润家里跪搓衣板呢。”

不怀好意的语气，幸灾乐祸的调子。

“啧。”相叶雅纪咋舌，默默在心里替樱井翔点了个烛。

 

——TBC


End file.
